


Raising Dragons

by kdm13



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I had to describe how the plane was dead, Mild Gore, TAZ Dragon Week, tags added as needed, the dragon zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: On a dead plane, something is found that gives a spark of hope. But is there really anything they can do to help a dragon egg? And even if they can, hatching it is only the beginning.





	Raising Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto this for months to try and decide which part to post first, but I figure I might as well post this part first because I want to do something for as many of the days of this as possible.

The plane was dead. That wasn't a first. They had found themselves in empty planes before. But this one.

This one was recent.

Bones littered the landscape, and not all of them were bare. Rotting flesh still stretched between some of them. Nothing was left to eat them but the fungi turning them into food for the plants.

At least that was something, right? There were still plants and mushrooms around here and there. Living off the dead remains of the animals and people who had lived there before whatever happened had wiped them out.

Hopefully it wasn’t still out there, waiting to take them too.

When they saw the Light land, they sent Lup and Barry out first, for safety’s sake. At least if one of them died, they’d only lose their physical forms. So they could be used as a canary in the mineshaft, as it were. As drastic a choice as turning into a lich was, it worked. It kept the group safer. No more drawing lots to see who went out first on planes that looked dangerous. Or worse, letting their only real physical fighter go rushing in. Especially after what had happened to him the previous cycle.

A week after the two had started searching, nothing had gone wrong, so more of them went to search out the Light. There were caves dotting the landscape in the area, so they had to search all of them. With the trajectory it had taken, it could have easily rolled its way inside one. It was the most likely spot to search.

A few months later, they found it. In a large cavern tucked away past a small opening. They had gotten so lucky. There was a larger one above, but Davenport hadn’t wanted to risk landing the Starblaster in such an area without first exploring it. There was no saying what could be inside. So, as the only one who fit through the ground opening, Davenport crawled in.

When he came out pushing the Light ahead of him saying that he wanted to show everyone something that was inside, they were all curious enough to go along. Even Barry, who insisted on not going in dark places unless he had darkvision cast on him, Taako deigned to give him the right transmuter’s stone, or he was in his lich form.

“It's cold in here,” Lucretia commented. The temperature had seemed to drop ten degrees at _least_ once they stepped out of the Starblaster.

“It was colder before.” Davenport gestured towards something nestled away near one of the cave walls. “I found the Light over there. If I were to guess, I'd say the light has something to do with it.”

And there, sitting still and silent and solitary, was a silver dragon egg.


End file.
